JERAT yunjae vers
by yuniebearboojaejoongie
Summary: "Jae, dapet salam dari Yunho." Jaejoong mendengus. "Iya," jawabnya malas. "Salam balik, nggak?" "Kamu aja, deh." "Aku?" Junsu mengangkat alis. "Yang dapet kan kamu?" "Males, ah."
1. Chapter 1

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 _ **Jerat**_

 _ **Esti Kinasih**_

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA**_

 _ **YANG MAU BACA SILAKAN**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **...**_

"Jae, dapet salam dari Yunho."

Jaejoong mendengus. "Iya," jawabnya malas.

"Salam balik, nggak?"

"Kamu aja, deh."

"Aku?" Junsu mengangkat alis. "Yang dapet kan kamu?"

"Males, ah."

Junsu menatapnya sejenak kemudian menarik kursi ke depan Jaejoong.

"Kayaknya dia marah, lho. Kamu sih, tiap hari dikirimin salam nggak pernah dibales. Bales, dong. Sekali-sekali, gitu."

"Entar dikiranya aku naksir, lagi."

"Soalnya begini, Jae," Junsu memelankan suaranya, tubuhnya beringsut maju sampai menempel di meja. "Kemarin dia cegat aku, dikiranya aku nggak pernah sampaikan salam-salamnya itu ke kamu. Aku sampai sumpah kalo nggak pernah lupa. Dia kayaknya marah. Terus dia bilang begini; 'Su-ie, bilang ya, sama Jaejoong. Suatu saat nanti aku pasti bisa menangkapnya tanpa dia bisa menghindar, apalagi lari dariku'. Begitu."

"Begitu?!" seru Jaejoong dengan tubuh serentak bangkit. "Menangkap? Ayam kali! Sembarangan aja ngomong!"

Junsu tertawa geli.

"Pokoknya aku sudah sampaikan ya, ke kamu. Hati-hati, lho. Lagipula, kenapa sih nggak mau?"

"Masa kamu nggak denger storinya? Waktu sekolah kita ngadain kemping bersama bulan kemaren itu, aku kan pingsan. Abis jalannya jauh banget. Mana hujan lagi, becek lagi, terus dingin lagi. Waktu sadar, aku sudah ada di pelukannya. Kamu tau kata pertama yang kudengar begitu membuka mata? 'Jaejoong ternyata kamu lumayan seksi juga'."

"Hah?!" Junsu terbelalak.

"Iya. Apa itu nggak kurang ajar?"

"Kalian cuma berdua?"

"Enggaklah. Yang pingsan kan bukan cuma aku."

"Berarti..."

"Jangan mikir macam-macam!" potong Jaejoong galak. Junsu langsung menutup mulutnya.

Keesokan harinya, begitu menginjakkan kaki di sekolah, dengan emosi Jaejoong langsung berkeliling mencari Yunho.

"Hai!" Cowok itu menyambutnya surprais.

"Kamu ngomong apa ke Junsu?" Jaejoong berkacak pinggang dan menatapnya tajam.

"Apa? Oh, itu?" Yunho tertawa lebar. "Ternyata pemberitahuan malah ampuh, ya. Satu pun salamku nggak ada yang kamu balas. Tapi ternyata pemberitahuanku malah bisa membawamu ke depanku."

"Kamu ngancam?"

"Bukan. Aku kan sudah bilang itu pemberitahuan. Suatu saat kau akan jadi pacarku, Jae," Yunho menjawab tenang. Jaejoong ternganga.

"Jangan sok yakin!" semburnya.

"Kita liat aja."


	2. Chapter 2

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 _ **Jerat**_

 _ **Esti Kinasih**_

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA**_

 _ **YANG MAU BACA SILAKAN**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **...**_

Entah karena sugesti atau juga karena salamnya yang terhenti, kalimat Yunho menghantui pikiran Jaejoong. Mata itu musang menembusnya waktu mengucapkan ancaman itu.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan dilakukannya?" Jaejoong berjalan hilir mudik di depan Junsu. "Atau, apa dia sungguh-sungguh?"

"Iya." Junsu mengangguk, membuat Jaejoong jadi tambah patah semangat.

"Dengan bilang ke orang-orang peristiwa waktu aku pingsan itu?"

"Bukan. Dia bukan model cowok begitu. Dia gentle. Dan aku yakin caranya pun, ya cara cowok jantanlah. Tapi yang jelas dia nggak akan bikin malu kamu."

Aduh, Tuhan, syukur! Jaejoong menghela napas lega.

"Kira-kira apa yang mau dia bikin, ya?"

"Dia menjemputmu tiap pagi?"

"Nggak."

"Terang-terangan merhatiin kamu dengan mata musangnya itu?"

"Nggak juga," Jaejoong menggeleng. Junsu mengerut kening dan mencubiti bibirnya.

"Maksa ngantar kamu pulang?"

"Aku malah nggak pernah ngeliat dia tiap bel pulang berbunyi. Pasti dia langsung sibuk dengan klub basketnya."

"Jadi dengan apa, dong?" Junsu ikutan bingung.

"Jalan halus!" Jaejoong kaget sendiri dengan dugaannya.

"Pelet?! Guna-guna?! Masa, sih? Jangan ngaco, ah!"

"Terus apa, dong? Sekarang coba kamu pikir..." Jaejoong meloncat ke tempat tidur. Mukanya tegang, "tiap ketemu, dia selalu biasa-biasa aja. Tetap ramah, tetap baik, nggak usil, nggak jail. Pokoknya semua berjalan seperti biasa. Wajar, tenang, aman. Terus apa?"

"Menunggu marahmu hilang mungkin?"

"Nggak mungkin!" desah Jaejoong sambil kembali mondar-mandir.


	3. Chapter 3

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 _ **Jerat**_

 _ **Esti Kinasih**_

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA**_

 _ **YANG MAU BACA SILAKAN**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

Jaejoong bingung memikirkan kemungkinan tindakan yang akan diambil Yunho. Dia sudah tanya beberapa orang, begitu siuman dari pingsan itu. Jawabannya, tidak ada hal kurang ajar yang dilakukan. Cowok itu memang yang menggendongnya sepanjang jalan. Yang membungkus tubuhnya dengan tiga lapis jaket tebal. Yang menungguinya sampai sadar. Cuma... waktu siuman, membuka mata dan hanya menjumpai Yunho seorang, ditambah kalimat kurang ajar itu, apa iya...

Dan itu membuatnya jadi kesal terhadap Yunho, sampai sekarang. Pasti ada sesuatu yang sudah dilakukannya. Karena tiap kali mereka bertemu, sepasang mata itu selalu merangkumnya hangat. Ditambah senyumnya yang rasanya mengundang suatu makna tersembunyi.

"Jae!" Sebuah tepukan di bahu membuat Jaejoong terlonjak dan seketika sadar dari lamunan.

"Kamu! Pelan-pelan, dong! Aku kaget, tau!" sungutnya sambil menepuk-nepuk dada.

"Sori, deh. Katanya suruh riset?" Dengan tenang Junsu duduk di depannya. Tak merasa bersalah sudah membuat Jaejoong nyaris semaput. "Aku sampai ditanyain macem-macem gara-gara idemu itu."

"Gimana? Gimana?" Jaejoong bergegas menggeser kursinya.

"Menurut beberapa orang yang kena pelet, tanda-tandanya begini..." Junsu diam sejenak, menoleh kiri-kanan untuk memastikan keadaan cukup aman untuk pembicaraan mereka. "Di kamarmu nanti akan tercium wangi parfumnya Yunho atau bahkan bau badannya selama seminggu penuh."

"Idiiih!" Jaejoong terngaga.

"Ke mana pun kamu pergi, kamu akan ngeliat wajahnya, walaupun setelah didekati ternyata bukan. Dan ini yang paling, Jae. Raba hatimu. Biasanya ada perubahan drastis. Kamu jadi mikirin dia. Jadi gelisah kalau nggak ngeliat dia sebentaaaarr aja. Malah keadaan jadi berbalik. Kamu yang akan ngejar-ngejar dia!"

Jaejoong tercengang.

"Jalannya gimana? Masa tiba-tiba begitu?"

"Cukup sedikit sentuhan. Misalnya dia negur kamu. Dicolek sedikit, meskipun cuma seujung jari, itu bisa membuatmu tergila-gila sama dia. Banyak jalan, sih. Namanya juga ilmu begitu. Tapi aku nggak mau tanya banyak-banyak. Soalnya semua yang kutanya, mengira aku lagi mau melet seseorang."

"Selalu begitu tanda-tandanya?"

"Aku kan cuma tanya tiga orang. Aku rasa sih, tanda-tandanya pasti juga banyak macamnya karena jalannya juga macam-macam."

Jaejoong mengempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dan menarik napas panjang.


End file.
